1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container module, and more particularly to a container module for drawing and receiving fluid waste therein.
2. Related Prior Art
Usually, people have to exchange waste fluid such as engine oil by themselves from an oil pan (or sump) of an automobile such that a device is required for drawing and receiving engine oil therein from the oil pan when maintenance of the automobile is performed.